


Fairytale Match: Elsa

by circamoore



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circamoore/pseuds/circamoore
Summary: Asked to participate in a romantic reality TV show, Queen Elsa has some questions about the makeup of the contestant pool. Modern AU, gay Elsa (not out), slight Elsanna humour, oneshot/skit.





	Fairytale Match: Elsa

"Any questions, your Majesty?"

"Please, there is no need for formality in private, especially since we are currently in a republic"

"As you wish"

Elsa frowned thoughtfully  
"So basically, I would exchange messages with anonymous contestants to see if we are compatible, then go on a date with the best match?"

"There is a compatibility quiz to shortlist the contestants, but that's the broad idea, yes"

"It would just be a date, right? It wouldn't be appropriate for me to commit to anything more"

"Of course. Maybe a kiss for the cameras if you are comfortable with that. And rest assured, we will screen the contestants very carefully. It would be a mixture of nobles and commoners, but all fine respectable men"

"Not women?" The Queen's voice was quiet and carefully nonchalant.

"Women?" The producer asked reflexively.

"Well, I mean if we are talking about a proper mixture. If... " she hesitated slightly "... chance should happen match me up with a woman, I would have to go though with it. It would only be fair" She lent back with a slight flush colouring her cheeks.

Only years of careful training allowed him to keep a straight face.  
"Entirely fair" She wanted to gauge reactions, he wanted rantings. It would be a cinch to rig the contestant pool. Lipstick lesbians were ratings gold. Young male demo, support from the rainbow lobby, they were a lock-in now. Somewhere the gods of reality TV were smiling on him.

"You weren't planning to ask my sister were you?"

"Why?"

She laughed self-consciously  
"It's silly, but whenever we take compatibility quizzes we always end up as a perfect match."

His face remained still for a moment as a new idea moved in, rearranged the furniture and put its feet up on the coffee table.  
"How curious. No, we weren't planning to" He sheltered comfortably behind the past tense.

"Thank you for clearing up the details. I believe I am prepared to participate on those terms"

"I should be thanking you." He answered, sincerely. "Your participation will definitely set our show apart from the others" 

The moment she left he dialled his phone.  
"Tom? Get the network, we need to know if they'll go for a new angle. Make sure they bring Legal. And tell Jay his blindfolded kiss idea is back on"

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago I had some broad ideas for a series of shorts around "Fairytale match", more Once Upon a Time than specifically Frozen... never went anywhere until this scene popped into my mind more recently.


End file.
